A date to remember
by Diana-Baker
Summary: Diana Baker finally gets to meet her celebrity idol Adam Lambert in person and they become good friends! But what happens when her best friend Sean gets jealous of them?
1. Prolougue

**Disclaimer:****I do not own American Idol or Adam Lambert…or any of the other contestants on the show**

**But the main character (Diana) is my own made up character.**

**Hope you enjoy! (:**

Prologue

There. I've finished everything. I've finished the contest application form and a small letter to go with it.

What am I talking about you ask? Well, I'm entering a contest…and it's not just _any_ contest, it's the "Spend the day with Adam Lambert contest!" (I know cheesy title right?) Anyways Adam Lambert is my favourite singer and I would obviously love to spend the day with him, so I entered!

I even made little drawings on the envelope to persuade Adam to choose mine! (Even if I know he's not the one who chooses the winner, and some dude probably picks the envelope at random.)

I pick up my letter and walk over to the post-office. I'm wondering if I should perform a dance before mailing my envelope for good luck. I'm not usually very superstitious…but when it comes to this I'm going to need all the luck I can get.

When I finally get to the post office an idea hits me. What if I perform that little dance I learned in summer camp last year? I can't really remember what it's called, but it will probably give me good luck anyways.

I start waving my arms in the air and I cock my head from side to side. Then I jump in the air and land neatly on my feet. Feeling pleased with myself for remembering the dance, I can't help but smile. But when I look up my smile freezes.

Everyone at the post office is staring at me.

Crap.

I quickly shove the envelope into the mailbox and run out of that place as fast as I can. How embarrassing.

Next time I want good luck, I'll look for four leaf clovers instead.

**A/N: Okay so it's pretty short…but it's the prologue so yeah.**

**Please review! I really do appreciate it. Also I don't mind criticism. Thanks :)**


	2. Obsessions And Other Strange Things

**Chapter one: Obsessions and other strange things...**

**All I have to say is (again) that I don't own Adam Lambert …but I do own the characters Diana Baker, Sean Dubois, Cho, Kallie, Kristine and Serena because they are my own characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S: I do not own **_**The Legend of Zelda **_**either.**

"Diana Baker!"

I hear my name being called, but I'm not paying attention because I'm too busy thinking about lunch time, which is in five minutes. I think I have ravioli or a chicken Caesar salad…

"DIANA BAKER!"

I quickly look up, startled by the sudden noise. Mr Mitchell, my math teacher, is glaring at me.

"Yes Sir?"

"I am only going to repeat myself once more, what is the square root of thirty-six decimal six divided by four?"

"Umm…"

"Umm is not an answer Miss Baker!"

"But I was-"

"DID I ASK YOU TO SPEAK MISS BAKER?"

_God, he is such an ass._

Next to me, Serena Thompson (one of my best friends) raises her hand.

"The answer would be 3.02, Mr. Mitchell."

"Very good. Maybe you should follow Miss Thompson's example and study more often." He says to me.

I am just thinking about how much I hate him when the bell finally rings. Serena and I both pick up our books and walk over to our lockers, which are located right next to each other.

"So Diana, what were you daydreaming about in math class? Don't tell me Adam Lambert again." Serena says.

"Actually I was thinking about food, but now that you mention Adam I'm supposed to get a letter sometime this week telling me if I've won the contest or not." I explain.

"Cool." Serena says.

"I hope I find out today though." I say as we walk over to the cafeteria. "I can't really take all this anticipation anymore."

In the cafeteria, we go sit down at the table next to the window, where our friends Cho, Kallie, Christine and Sean are seated.

One thing I should say about my friends is that we're all really different people. Cho (she has an Asian name but she's not really Asian, her mom just gave her a really unoriginal name and she decided to change her name to Cho.)Is a girl with her own original sense of style. She is very tall with straight dark brown shoulder length hair. She is kind of like the funny one in our group and she's a really nice person. But when you get her angry, you REALLY don't want to mess with her.

Christine is very quiet and innocent-at least that's how she appears on the outside, but she can be very loud and crazy once you get to know her. She is kind of on the short side with dirty blond hair that touches her shoulders. I've known her since secondary one.

Kallie is kind of like the girly girl in our group. Everyone jokes that she is a slut because of the way she dresses and because she is always making dirty jokes. I wouldn't say she's a slut, but it's true that she likes to flirt a lot. She has thick Black hair that goes past her shoulders and a dark complexion. Like me, she's a BIG Adam Lambert fan.

Serena is the smart, mature one in our group. Most people describe her as innocent but I wouldn't say that all. (I mean, she's the one who told me what they sold in a sex shop. I couldn't sleep for a week after she told me.) She has shoulder-length brown hair with blond highlights and a single red streak that flows through her hair. (I personally like that red streak. I wish my mom would let me put colours in my hair.)

Then there's Sean. Sean is my best guy friend. He's kind of like the sarcastic one in our group. He's tall with dark hair that covers one eye and he has deep green eyes that seem to hold many secrets. Well that's what a lot of girls think, but he's not really all that mysterious to me anymore since I pretty much know every little thing about him. (Including his obsession with _The Legend of Zelda. _I'm obsessed with that video game too, we play it every time he comes over to my house.) I could probably go on and on about Sean. But I'm not going to waste my time. I am only going to give you the most crucial bits and pieces of Sean's personality and one thing I have to say is that Sean _hates Adam Lambert._ (How do we get along? I have no idea.)

"I MIGHT WIN THE ADAM LAMBERT CONTEST!" I yell.

I can see Sean roll his eyes. I choose to ignore this gesture.

" Oooohh really?" Kallie asks excitedly.

"Yeah!" I say. "And then when I meet him we're gonna be _best friends_ and I'll get to meet his other celebrity friends and I'll become famous…"

"You don't even know if you've won yet." Serena points out.

"I can still hope can't I?" I retort.

"Yeah, but keep your hopes and dreams inside your head so you don't bore us to sleep please?" Sean asks.

"Aw Sean you're being mean!" Christine says.

"Yeah Sean ! We all have hopes and dreams! People of all shapes and colours! People of all races and species!" Cho announces.

Serena raises her eyebrow. "Species?"

"Yeah people like Bob!" Cho yells.

Okay I forgot to tell you guys that Cho has an imaginary goat named Bob. It's a girl and she's pregnant. Cho kind of has a big imagination.

Sean rolls his eyes. "Why do we always involve Bob into everything?"

"Why can't we involve Bob into everything? I involve Adam Lambert into everything!" I say.

Suddenly Sean changes the subject. "So am I still coming over to your house after school?"

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Usually when Sean comes over we either play videogames (like Zelda) or go hang out at the park. After that it's usually suppertime, and after supper we have our own little tradition: we go to our "secret mountain" and watch the stars together.

Okay, I know it's cheesy and all but "secret mountain" is really cool! It's located in a small valley near my house. To get there we have to go through some woods and walk a little on the valley. But once you get there, it's awesome! It's a big hill and at the top you have a great view of the city!

We discovered "Secret Mountain" when we were about six years old. We were playing "Zelda" in the woods ( I was playing Link and Sean played Ganondorf…none of us played Zelda because all she does is get captured all the time.) when we came across the mountain. At first Sean wanted to call it "Death Mountain" but once we got to the top of the mountain we forgot all about naming it. The beauty of the shining stars in the sky practically took our breath away. Since then, we decided that hill would be "our" secret place; therefore we called it "Secret Mountain" (It's really unoriginal but we were six okay?)

Sean and I are staring at the stars at the sky. "Isn't it so nice out tonight?" he asks me.

I nod. "Mmm-hmm." A few minutes go by in silence. I decide to break that silence. " Sean, do you really think I'll win the contest?"

Sean rolls his eyes. "Diana can't we have at least one conversation that doesn't involve Adam Lambert or the contest?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay, but let's just talk about something else for a change."

A few more minutes pass by. Then I finally ask Sean a question that's been bugging me.

"Sean, why do you hate Adam Lambert so much?"

Sean sighs. "I thought we weren't going to talk about this."

"I'm sorry, but I'm just really curious."

"Well, it's not that I hate him, I really think he can sing well! It's just that it gets kind of tiring when you talk about him all the time you know?"

"Sorry."

Sean rolls over to face me and smiles. He reaches over and touches my face. He starts to rub it a bit. "It's okay Diana."

I'm starting to feel a bit freaked out right now. Why is he touching my face like that? He's _never_ done anything like that before. It almost seems like he's…_flirting _with me. Oh my god.

All of a sudden Sean's face is moving closer to mine and I can smell his breath…a nice minty breath. I feel my cheeks burning. What should I do?

Thankfully for me, my cell phone rings. I quickly jump up. "I better get that…hello?"

"Hi Diana!"

"Oh, mom hi!"

"It's getting pretty late; I think you and Sean should come home now."

"Yeah that would be a good idea mom."

So Sean and I walk home in silence. That was probably one of the akwardest moments I have ever had in my life. I don't understand what Sean was trying to do. I am thinking about this even after Sean leaves and I am in bed. I have never thought of Sean in that way, so tonight was pretty weird.

Suddenly a small voice in my head says:_ Sean likes you._

Whoa. Where did that come from?

_You know he likes you. You want him to like you. It's obvious._

Stop it. I don't want to think about this anymore. I close my eyes and try to sleep.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

When I wake up the next morning, I decide that I am just going to forget about last night's events. I mean…it was probably all just a misunderstanding right?

I go outside to get the mail in the mailbox. I am looking through the boring envelopes. Bills, bills and more bills! Could our letters be any more boring? Then I stop at an envelope marked: Diana Baker, 825 Oak Street, Qc, Canada. Oh my god. A letter for me. I look to see who it's from and cannot believe my eyes. RTA records. The company that started the contest. The company that Adam Lambert works for.

My heart pounding, I rip open the envelope as fast as I can. The letter reads:

``Dear Diana Baker,

Out of many fans, you are one of the lucky ones to be able to have the opportunity to meet Adam Lambert in person…''

I drop the letter. I don't think I can read the rest of it because I'll probably get a heart attack. I just can't believe it. I've won the contest.

**I'm sorry this Chapter took so long! I was doing a lot of editing to the story and I had exams and stuff. **

**So I'm sure you guys are excited for Adam's big entrance! Well, that will be soon enough…hehe ******

**Please review and tell me what you think! (And I don't mind if you don't like it, as long as you're taking the time to review my story, then I am grateful.)**


	3. Welcome to San Diego!

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers. If I owned Adam Lambert…God knows what I would do… 0.0**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy ******** (and by the way people, the character Serena isn't really a stuck up person lol.)**

I still can't believe it. I won the contest. _I, Diana Baker won "The spend the day with Adam Lambert Contest"._ It's just surreal.

During school I can't even concentrate in any of my classes. All I can think about is what I am going to say when I meet Adam.

"Diana!" Serena shakes me. "Why do you look so distant?"

"Umm…" I am having a hard time speaking. I think I am still in a state of shock.

"Diana? What's wrong?" Serena looks worried.

"I-umm… I won the Adam Lambert contest."

A smile forms on Serena's face and she pulls me into a hug. "I'm so happy for you Diana! So where are you going to go meet with him?"

"San Diego, his hometown."

"Pretty Cool! So who are you going with?"

I know that I have quite a few tickets to go to San Diego, but for some reason only Sean appears in my head and not all my friends. I really have to stop thinking about Sean.

Suddenly, Kallie comes over towards us. "Hey you guys! "

Serena yells. "Kallie! Diana won the contest!"

Kallie's eyes widen. "Oh my god, are you serious?"

I smile. "Yeah and I'm going to invite all of you guys."

Kallie gasps. "OH MY GOD! SO I'M GOING TO MEET ADAM!?"

I laugh. "Probably."

Kallie pulls me into a big bear hug. "Thank you! Thank you!"

So the for the rest of the day I tell my friends my good news. Christine squishes me very hard and practically knocks the wind out of me when she finds out she's coming with me and Cho asks me if Bob could come along.

"I promise she won't take up too much room!" Cho pleads.

I laugh. "Bob can come with us!"

"Yay!" Cho pulls me into a hug. I feel a huge grin spreading across my face, but I my smile freezes when I see Sean walking towards us.

"Hey Diana." He says awkwardly.

"Um, hi." I say.

"So I hear you won the contest. Congratulations."

"Um yeah thanks. I'm allowed to invite some of my friends." I pause. "You can come with us to San Diego…if you want."

Sean raises his eyebrows. "Seriously? That would be cool."

I nod. Sean smiles. "Diana you look tense."

"Don't change the subject." I say.

"Does it have to do with-"

"Oh my god I said don't change the subject!"

"Fine. Whatever. I was going to ask if you were still in a state of shock…unless something else is bothering you."

"NOTHING IS BOTHERING ME!" I say a little too loudly.

From afar I can see Christines eyes widen when she hears me raise my voice. "Diana are you okay?" she asks.

I feel my face turn a little red. "Um yeah…I'm fine."

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sean pauses. He comes next to me and whispers in to my ear. "Last nights events weren't _just_ a misunderstanding just so you know." With that he walks away.

Right now my heart is pounding really quickly, and I'm sure my face is beet red. I realise that I really hate Sean.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

On Saturday, my friends and I are at the airport. Our parents are giving us our best wishes and goodbyes.

"Diana make sure not to wander all by yourself when you are in San Diego." My mom says.

"Don't worry mom."

" Oh and Diana?"

"Yeah mom?"

" Don't forget to get an autograph from Adam for me."

I giggle. "I won't forget."

So my mom kisses me goodbye and we all get on the plane.

"I've never been on a plane without my parents before." Sean says.

" Pfft! I have…but it was kind of scary because this guy was looking at me kind of weird when I was on the plane." Cho says.

" Oh my god! So what did you do? " Christine asks.

" Well…actually it turns out he just had something in his eye…"

Everyone laughs.

So most of the flight consists of sleeping, playing Uno and eating…well actually Bob is the only one who ends up eating because the plane food is just nasty. We finally get to San Diego at about Eleven O'clock at night.

" _We have now arrived at your destination, we hope you enjoyed your flight."_ A Stewardess says through the intercom.

My friends and I get down from the plane to find a young man with dark hair and sun glasses waiting for us.

"Hello…are you here for the contest?" The man says with a German accent.

"Dude! You're German?!" Cho yells.

"Ooh I like Germans…" Kallie says as she bats her eyelashes.

I try not to giggle. Cho and Kallie have a thing for German people. Plus this guy is really good looking.

"Umm well yeah, I am half German actually…my name is Tyson but you can call me Ty." He winks at both Kallie and Cho.

"I'm here to bring you guys to your hotel…your 5-star hotel actually. Before we leave though you guys have to show me your tickets and then we can get started…"

As Tyson checks our tickets I can't help but think; _Wow…a five star hotel! We really are getting special treatment!_ I turn around to look at Sean but he doesn't seem very enthusiastic.

"Will Adam Lambert be staying at the same hotel as us?" Sean asks Tyson with an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm glad you asked that question." Tyson grins. "Adam won't be getting here tomorrow. For the rest of week though, he _will _be staying in the hotel…on his very own floor of course."

"There will be security guards protecting the floor won't there?" Sean asks.

"Ofcourse."

Sean gives me a smug look. I roll my eyes. He didn't really think that I would try sneaking onto the floor did he? Would I _really_ do something like that? Okay… maybe I would but who cares.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

We finally get to the hotel and I am amazed by its beauty. Sparkly gold statues and fancy ceramic flooring surrounds my friends and me. Serena whispers in my ear: "All this gold is practically blinding me it's so beautiful."

I giggle at that. If this is Adam's life everyday then he is pretty lucky.

Tyson leads us towards our rooms. "Each of you will have your own rooms and bathrooms. Room service is available too."

Kallie frowns. "Our own rooms? But I get very lonely at night Ty…maybe you could come and keep me company?"

Everyone is silent for a moment. Cho rolls her eyes.

" Umm I'll think about it" Tyson says uncomfortably. "For now I think you guys should maybe unpack your things and get settled."

Tyson gives us ours keys to the rooms and leaves. I open the door to my room and I have to say it is quite luxurious. The covers on my bed are made with red silk and there is a paper sign on my bed. It reads: "Welcome to San Diego!" I can't help but smile. I think I like this trip already.

I look out the window to find a beautiful view of the city. Tomorrow I will be spending the day with Adam Lambert. I just can't wait! I jump into my bed and close my eyes. But tomorrow is tomorrow. For now I have to get a good night's sleep…

**Hehehee Adam didn't come yet…but I'm going to keep you guys waiting for a bit because I'm evilll!!!!**

**By the way I'm sorry I took so long to get the chapter out! I really have to try harder so I can get my chapters out sooner **

**-_-**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review!!! Reviews make me very happy. Anyways ciao!**


	4. Shopping

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter! ^. ^ Standard Disclaimers. Hope you enjoy!**

"Rise and shine sleepy head!"

I open my eyes to find Kallie sitting on my bed, holding a tray of breakfast.

"Kallie what are you-" I don't even finish my sentence because she shoves a spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

"Eat your breakfast quickly!" She says.

"Why?"

"Because were going shopping!"

"What?"

"God you're slow! We need to get you an outfit for when you go out with Adam! He's going to be here at noon so we have to hurry!"

So after Kallie practically shoves me off my bed and forces me into the shower, all my friends and I walk over to the shop in front of the hotel.

"Hey you guys, what do you think I should get?" I ask as I look around the store.

"Oh you should TOTALLY wear this!" Cho says as she holds up a pair of colour fish nets.

"This is kind of cute." Serena says as she looks at a little black vest.

"You should get something comfortable." Christine nods.

"Get something sexy!" Kallie yells.

"Um no thanks Kallie." I don't really want to have people stare at me in a revealing outfit. I look over at Sean. "Well, what do you think I should get?"

Sean rolls his eyes. "I don't know…I don't really care."

"Sean I need some help here!"

"Fine, just don't buy anything…wear what you're wearing now."

I look down at my outfit. A blue licensed Fred T-shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of baby blue converse.

"Um, are you sure that I should wear the T-shirt? I mean maybe I should buy a t-shirt that says I love Adam Lambert or something…"

Sean rolls his eyes. "Are you stupid? If you really want to impress him then you should buy a T-shirt that doesn't have his name on it!"

Kallie frowns. "Are you sure about that Sean?"

"I don't see the logic in that." Serena says.

"There's plenty of logic. He probably would be more interested in a girl who wouldn't go through all this trouble looking for clothes that would impress him. Besides, you're only going to be with him for today. He'll probably forget you by the end of the day."

"That is so not true. Adam is going to remember me because I am his most dedicated fan!"

"It will take more than that for him to remember you."

Sean is annoying me…_again._ I don't understand why he always has to be so negative. Why can't he just shut up for once?

"This is really boring." He continues. "I think I'll just go back to the hotel for now."

"Fine. Go." I say through gritted teeth.

With that, Sean leaves the store.

"Wow! What is his problem?" Kallie asks.

"You know, now that I think of it, Sean has been in a bad mood since he went to Diana's house. I mean, he's been more sarcastic than usual." Serena looks at me. "Did something happen?"

I feel my face turn red as I remember the events of Thursday night. "Nothing happened."

"You are such a bad liar!" Cho rolls her eyes. "Your face is red! Obviously something happened!"

I take a deep breath. Should I really tell them what happened? I mean, it's not like its secret but it would just be awkward to tell them.

"Okay this is what happened." I start. "Sean and I were watching the stars right?"

Everyone leans in towards me to hear my story. Except for Christine who says: "Oh! Romantic!"

But I just roll my eyes at that comment.

"So we were just talking about Adam Lambert and then Sean got annoyed at me for talking about him again. So I stopped and then Sean leaned in towards me and started to rub my face a bit. After that he started to lean in towards my face…as though he was going to…" I cannot finish my sentence.

"…Kiss you?" Serena finishes my sentence.

"Umm yeah." I say.

Everyone is silent for a moment.

"Do you think…Sean likes me?" I ask.

Suddenly everyone bursts out laughing. I do not understand this. "Um, why are you guys laughing at me?"

Cho wipes a tear away from her face. "Diana, Sean has always liked you!"

"I thought you already knew that he liked you!" Serena says with a chuckle.

"It's just so obvious Diana!" Kallie laughs.

God I am really clueless aren't I?

"It's okay Diana, I can be clueless sometimes." Christine says as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

I sigh. "How long has he liked me?"

"I don't know actually." Serena says. "But I think for a while now."

I don't understand. Sean has never told me anything. He's never showed me that he liked me until now. Unless…

"Are you really sure he likes me you guys?"

"99.9% sure." Serena says.

I sigh. I don't really know how I should react. I mean I don't really know how I feel about Sean. I've always seen him as my best friend, nothing more.

"Oh man! Diana look what time it is! It's almost noon!" Christine says as she glances down at her watch.

"Oh! We didn't even buy anything yet!" Kallie frowns.

I roll my eyes. "It doesn't matter, I'll just wear what I'm wearing now, besides Adam probably won't care about what I'm wearing."

Serena looks amused. "Oh, so you're taking Sean's advice now?"

I feel my face turn red. "Um, let's just go outside okay?" Right now I don't want to think about Sean. I can't let him ruin my date with Adam Lambert.

******************************************************

When my friends and I get to the front of the hotel, they give me a little pep talk.

"Remember, when you meet Adam try to look him in the eyes." Serena advises. "And don't forget to say hi when you first see him…he's a human being, just like you and me."

"Please! I'm not stupid!" I say.

"Diana, believe me you _are _going to freak out when you meet him. Well, any NORMAL human being would." Kallie says to me.

"You just have to learn to not freak too much, or else you'll seem like a psychotic fan girl." Christine says.

Suddenly Cho's eyes widen. "Adam Lambert is walking towards us."

I feel my heart pounding quickly. _Oh my god, Oh my god, OH MY GOD!!! _Okay I have to stay calm. Adam is a human being. I can't act Psychotic. "Which one of you is Diana Baker?" I hear him ask behind my back.

"Sh-she is" Kallie points at me wide eyed.

Okay, moment of truth. Adam is going to see me…I have to look cool. I spin around quickly and end up losing my balance and end up falling flat on my face. Damn it. That was not what I expected.

"Ouch." I hear Christine whisper.

Now I am totally embarrassed. I can't believe Adam saw me like this. I want to cry.

Suddenly I see a hand in front of me. "Let me help you up." Adam Lambert is lending me a hand. Wow. As he pulls me up I can't help but gaze into those beautiful blue eyes of his. Right now, I feel like this is all a dream…

**A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHA…now you have to wait till next chapter for more Adamness AGAIN! And the worst part is I'm going to be in Florida for about a week and a half so you may have to wait a bit longer for the next Chappie (Sorry Guys). But please review this chapter. Reviews are like, my reason for living. (Not really but you get what I mean.) Anyways stay tuned for next chapter!!! ^.^**


	5. Adam Lambert!

**A/N: Heyy pplz! I'm finally back from Florida! I just want to let you know it's amazing! (Sorry this chapter took so long) But enough about that. I now present you the next chapter of A Date To Remember :P**

_*Flashback*_

_Suddenly I see a hand in front of me. "Let me help you up." Adam Lambert is lending me a hand. Wow. As he pulls me up I can't help but gaze into those beautiful blue orbs of his. Right now, I feel like this is all a dream…_

*_End of flashback*_

But it isn't a dream. This is all real, and I'm actually holding Adam's hand!

Oh my god, I'm _holding_ his hand.

"Are you okay? You look kind of pale." Adam asks me.

"Uhh.." I think I've forgotten how to talk.

Adam chuckles. "Well you must be Diana right?"

Serena speaks for me. "Yes, she is."

Adam nods. "Well then, Diana you can come into the limo with me. It's just this way."

_Limo? I'm going to ride in a limo… with Adam Lambert!_

Adam gives my friends one last smile and winks at Kallie.

I turn around to say bye but by the time I do Kallie has already passed out on the floor and Cho, Christine and Serena are all crowded around her.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

We are both in the limo right now, and I am SUPER nervous. I wish I had brought an extra deodorant.

"So I guess that girl is a big fan huh?" Adam says to me.

I nod. I want to talk so badly. But I can't. And if I don't I know I am SO going to regret it.

There is a huge awkward silence between Adam and me in the limo. He must think I am so boring right now.

Suddenly I notice Adam's eyes drift towards my T-Shirt. "Does it say…Fred on your T-Shirt?"

I look up at Adam.

"Yes."

"Oh my God! I love Fred! He is so funny."

I feel a grin spreading across my face. "Are you serious? I am a huge fan!"

Adam smiles at me. "I finally get to hear your voice…it's nice."

I blush. "Thankyou."

I seriously have to thank Sean for telling me to keep this T-shirt.

****************************************************************************************************************************

During the limo ride, Adam and I mostly spend our time talking about Fred and other interests we have in common.

After a while, we finally get to Adam's favourite restaurant: _El Castillo Verde._ "This place is wonderful!" He says. "The food here is delicious."

We go in to the restaurant to find a few people with cameras taking pictures of Adam and me.

"Adam! Who is the girl next to you?" A middle aged man shouts.

"Hey Adam! Smile!" "Adam can I have a picture with you?"

Suddenly, Adam's body Guard stands in front of us. "All of you stand back! Adam isn't here to answer questions!"

"Follow me." Adam whispers in my ear as we quickly walk away from the crowd.

"You have to deal with that everyday!?" I ask as we walk into a small room.

Adam sighs. "Pretty much, I mean this is part of what being a celebrity is."

I frown. "But don't you get annoyed of it? I mean…on T.V you always look so…happy!"

Adam looks at me and smiles. "That's because I am happy. I'm a well-known singer! Sure the paparazzi can get annoying at times, but you have to deal with it if you want to become famous. Once you want something bad enough then you can deal with all the consequences that go with it."

I feel my face turn a little bit red. Just having Adam look at me like that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"So shall we order?" Adam asks me.

I nod. Wow this is nice. Having a lovely dinner in a room ALONE with Adam Lambert. I pick up my menu and suddenly a mental picture of Sean comes to mind.

_"He won't remember you after this Diana. You're just some fan girl to him."_

Damn it. How did Sean get into my head again? Urgh, I'm probably just being paranoid. I look at the menu again.

But then again, Adam _does _meet a lot of people. I mean, it's probably very easy for him to forget certain faces and names. I mean I wouldn't want him to forget my name now would I?

I look up at Adam. I have to find a way to make him remember me. But how would I do that?

"So what are you ordering?" He asks.

"Erm, probably some pasta shells. I really love pasta." I reply.

"Cool." Adam says.

I frown. What if Adam wants this day to be over with? What if he really just doesn't care about this little date? I don't want him to be bored.

"Adam, I hear that um, your hairstyle was inspired by anime and um emo stuff!" I blurt out randomly.

"Ah." He laughs. "Yeah, I think both of those things are pretty cool, even if I don't know what the word emo means."

I giggle a bit. Adam is so cool. It would be a shame if he forgot me. I give out a huge sigh.

"What's wrong?" Adam asks me.

"Oh it's nothing really." I say quickly.

"There is something."

"No there isn't."

"Yes, there is."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Meh."

"Why meh?"

"I don't really know."

Adam laughs at me. " You're weird Diana."

I giggle. "You're weird too, Adam Lambert."

"Well maybe that's why I became famous…I'm different."

"It's okay, I'm different too…but I enjoy it." When I say this I mean it.

Adam looks at me for a couple of moments. "Yeah…you are. But in a good way." He pauses for a moment. "I like you a lot actually."

I look up at him. "Do you really mean it? You're not…bored of this date?"

Adam raises his eyebrows. "Bored!? Why would I be bored?"

I look away from Adam. He's going to think I'm stupid. And paranoid. And I am both.

"You…meet a lot of people, don't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

I take a deep breath. "Well I was and am afraid…that right after this date you'll forget all about me. I'm afraid that this whole thing will mean nothing to you… that when you leave, the memory of you and I together will be erased from your mind…"

Adam stares at me for a minute and then bursts out laughing.

My face heats up. "What!?"

"You are _so_ Melo-Dramatic, you know that?"

"Yeah…I guess."

Adam smiles. "But I think it's sweet that you're worrying about that. You are a very special girl Diana. I don't really think I'll forget you."

"Do you mean that?"

Adam smiles and is about to speak when the waitress comes in to interrupt us.

"Are you all ready to order?"

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

After a very luxurious and delicious dinner we head back to the limo.

"So are you having fun right now?" Adam asks me.

I nod. "Yes. Very much."

"There's one last place we should go to."

"Where would that be?"

Adam grabs me by the hand. "This way!"

He brings me towards a dock with boats. "I have my own private boat here. I want you to come with me."

As we get into the boat, the captain comes over to greet us.

"Welcome! I am Captain Henry! I hope you enjoy your ride."

Adam and I take a seat. I take a deep breath. "So…I want to know, did you mean what you said before…at the restaurant?"

Adam looks over at me and grins. "Of course I did."

"But after this you probably won't ever see me again."

"Who says that?"

"Well you, and the people who made the contest. It's called spend A _day _with Adam Lambert. Meaning when tomorrow comes I won't get to see you anymore."

Adam looks thoughtful for a minute and then says "Diana, just because this contest is limited to one day doesn't mean we can't be…friends. After tonight I'd like to see you again."

I look up at Adam. Did he just say what I think he said? He wants to be my friend? And he wants to see me again? _Adam Lambert_ said this?

I cannot breath. "You-You want to be _MY_ friend?"

"Well yeah, I mean you're different Diana. You treat me like an actual person. You're not _just_ some crazed fan girl. I feel like I can be myself around you."

I want to cry right now. Those words are just so…touching.

"So would you stop worrying about this and enjoy the view?''

I nod and look out at the beautiful sea before us.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Well, I had lots of fun today." I tell Adam as we stand in front of the hotel. "Thank you very much."

"My pleasure. I had a lot of fun tonight too." He pauses for a moment. "And I would like to see you soon, since you're staying in San Diego for the rest of the week."

"But aren't you going to be busy? I mean with concerts and all."

Adam grins. "Oh, I'll think of something."

Adam kisses me on the cheek and then whispers goodnight into my ear.

After Adam leaves, I am still standing in front of the hotel staring into space. I place my hand upon the cheek that he kissed and I realise that it is still warm. Right now, I am thinking to myself that I will remember this date for the rest of my life.

**Gomenasai! I am so sorry! It took so long I apologise! After Florida I got really lazy and I wasn't really in **_**writing mode.**_** I know it's a super lame excuse but yeah, that's kind of what happened. I'm going to try to update more often!**

**Note*** I know this is random but I would like to know if anyone here is going to The A.I tour? I'm going in Hamilton the 14****th**** of August. It would be cool to know if anyone is going to the same place as me! **


	6. Second dates, Jealousy and disaster

**Chapter Five: Jealousy, Second dates and disaster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Idol, Adam Lambert or the song Whole Lotta Love by Led Zepplin.**

I am on cloud nine. I am floating on a bubble of happiness and now _nobody_ can stop this feeling, because _I_ went on a date with Adam Lambert yesterday _and_ he kissed me on the cheek.

I start dancing around the hotel lobby and I sing one of my favourite songs that Adam sang on American idol:

_"You need coolin',_

_Baby I'm not foolin'_

_I'm gonna send ya_

_Back to schoolin'_

_Way down inside_

_A-honey you need it_

_I'm gonna give you my love_

_I'm gonna give you-"_

"What are you doing?"

I quickly turn my head to find Sean staring at me with his eyes wide open. "Hi Sean."

"Hey." He says.

There is a painfully awkward silence between us. I have a feeling I know what Sean is thinking, and it's not pretty.

"So…"He says. "How was your date?"

"Um…it was okay…nothing _THAT_ special…I mean Adam isn't that great…"

"Really…"He pauses. "So why were you dancing around the hotel lobby singing Adams song?"

I blush. _Shit. _

I sigh. "Sean you can't keep being jealous about me and Adam."

Now it's Sean's turn to blush. "I'm not jealous."

"You so are."

"I'm not, and besides it's not like you're ever going to see him again."

I bite my lip.

"What's wrong? You aren't going to see him again are you?"

"No." I cross my fingers behind my back.

"Well exactly, so I have no reason to be jealous." With that, he walks back to his room.

I think my friends are right about Sean.

* * *

"Oh my freaking Gee! You are going to meet Adam again?!"

"Shhh…Kallie not so loud!"

Kallie, Christine, Cho, Serena and I are in my room and we are all painting each others nails.

"This is so cool! Can I meet Adam too when you see him again?" Cho pleads.

"Sure. Just don't tell Sean about this."

"Because he would get jealous right?" Serena asks.

I sigh. "Yeah, and I don't really want to be awkward around him anymore."

"Do you _like _Sean?" Christine asks me.

This is the question I was hoping no one would ask because it's been going through my head since that night on "Secret Mountain".

"Um…well…" I don't finish my sentence because my cell phone starts ringing. I open it to find a text message from Adam.

_"There is going to be a baseball game tomorrow and I'm going to be singing the national anthem. I was wondering if you and your friends would like to come."_

_-Adam_

My heart makes a little jump. Adam wants us to come to the game. I don't think I'll be able to get used to being Adam's friend if my heart reacts like this each time.

"So…who was the text form?" Kallie asks.

I look at up at everyone and grin. "Get your baseball gear together guys, were going on a date with Adam Lambert."

* * *

I put on my sunglasses and my red wig as a disguise for the ballgame. I can't let the paparazzi see that I'm with Adam again, and I don't want Sean to see me in case I appear on TV.

Kallie wears a blonde wig and sunglasses, Cho has Green hair with a little crown, Serena puts on red lipstick and a short black haired wig and Christine puts on a brown wig and wears a lot of eyeliner.

"So what did you do about Sean?" Serena asks me.

"I told him we were going shopping again, so I'm pretty sure he won't go looking for us or anything."

"Good."

So we all go to the corner to find a limo waiting for us. The limo driver opens the door and we find Adam sitting in the back seat grinning at us.

"Hello everyone!" He says and kisses all of my friends on the cheeks. But when he gets to me he whispers in my ear: "Diana, Glad you could make it." I feel my cheeks flush.

* * *

During the limo ride Adam and I have a totally random conversation about makeup.

"Oh my god! Have you tried that new eyeliner from Maybelline?!" Adam asks me.

"No not yet. Is it any good?"

"Yeah! It makes the contour of your eyes like two times darker than the old eyeliner they had."

"Oh my god! I have to try it!"

"I could give you one; I have like, five eyeliner pencils in my bag."

"Really? Thank you so much Adam!"

_A gift from Adam_ I think. _This is a dream come true._ I look over at my friends who seem surprised by the fact that I can actually speak to Adam without saying something embarrassing. They also seem star-struck by the fact that they are so close to Adam.

When we finally get to the base-ball game Adam says to us: "Okay you guys, I'm going to have go sing at the game now, but my chauffeur is going to escort you guys to the stadium and help you find some seats, so I'll see you guys in a little while." And with that, he leaves.

As the chauffeur escorts us to our seats we can see Adam running out onto the field. WHOOOOOOOOOOO!!! The crowd cheers. I look at the many girls in the huge crowd of people surrounding us. All those girls dream to be with Adam one day. I can't believe that I am living that dream. Ha, Suckers.

"Hello San Diego!" Adam yells into his microphone. The crowd cheers again and then he starts to sing. And when he sings he sounds like an angel who has descended from heaven. I close my eyes and imagine that he is singing this song to me, even if it's just the national anthem. But my daydream is interrupted because Christine nudges me.

"Diana, we have a problem."

"What do you mean we have a problem?"

"Sean is sitting two rows behind us."

"_What?"_ I turn around quickly to see none other than Sean sitting at the bleachers.

"What is he doing here?"

"I don't know." Serena says. "Weren't you the one who talked to him?"

"He didn't say anything about a baseball game."

"He's staring at us." Cho points out.

_Crap._ "We'd better move out of his sight, he might see through our disguises."

"I think he already does." Christine mumbles.

Sean walks towards me and gives me a strange look.

"Diana?"

_What to do?_ I get up quickly. "Sean! What a coincidence! You see we were um, looking for the um, baseball store and ended up here! Pretty funny huh?"

Serena gets up and whispers into my ear: "Diana give it up, he knows what's going on."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Sean asks me furiously. "First of all I can see through your stupid disguises and secondly I knew you were lying the minute you told me you were all going shopping again. You're not a very good liar, Diana."

I frown. "Okay! So I lied! But I don't understand why you have to be so mad at me. It's not like you're an angel. You bought these baseball tickets so that you could make sure I didn't spend time with Adam!"

"Why would I do that?"

I open my mouth to speak but before I can say anything I get a text from Adam.

_Meet me at the back of the stadium. There's someone I'd like for you to meet._

"Sorry Sean, I can't talk right now. Adam wants to meet with me."

I run to the back of the stadium, trying to forget about Sean.

When I get there, I see Adam standing next to a shorter man wearing a pink polo top.

Adam looks at me and smiles "Hey."

"Hi Adam! I just want to tell you that I really loved your performance! It was beautiful."

"Thank you Diana. Anyways, this is who I wanted you to meet." Adam gestures towards the man in the pink polo.

"Diana, meet Drake Labry…my boyfriend."

**I know it's been like forever since I've updated but I really haven't had much time AND we get a lot of homework…**

**I know most of you are probably thinking…wow he's gay …BIG shocker! But for Diana this is pretty big news xD (Why? I have no idea…)**


	7. Surprise!

**Chapter Seven: Surprise!**

**Welcome to Chapter seven of my story…Enjoy **

_Boyfriend?_

"I don't know if you've ever noticed before Diana but…I'm gay."

Adam Lambert is gay? I can't believe it. I mean it just couldn't be…

Then like a lightning bolt, the idea hits me. _Of course,_the black nail polish, the obsession over Maybelline products, and the fact that actually _LIKES _Fred… (Okay, maybe that isn't a good reason, but all the

guys in my school are always complaining that Fred is SO gay which I don't beleive is true. I mean Hello! His voice isn't _really_ like that.)

"But…How come you never said anything about your sexuality?" I ask.

"Well, I am going to come out to Rolling Stone next week. I mean, I didn't really want to tell anyone about my private life because I'm still getting used to the whole fame thing."

I frown. "But Adam, why did you tell me?"

Adam looks at me for a second and winks. "That's a secret."

Drake takes Adams hands in his and looks at him with pleading eyes. "Baby, can we go back to your dressing room? I forgot something in there."

"Sure thing, babe. Bye Diana" Before leaving, Adam gives me a small peck on the cheek. "See you later."

He's gay. So that's that.

* * *

"Adam Lambert is _gay?" _Kallie looks at me with wide eyes.

Me and all my friends (except Sean) are in my room again and we're sitting on my bed eating junk food and talking about well, Adam.

"Yeah" I sigh. "Who knew?"

"I had a feeling" Cho says, her mouth full of chips. "Besides, the fact that he's gay makes him like, ten times hotter now."

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Because now we all know that he probably made out with Kris Allen."

"Kris Allen is straight" Serena points out.

"Kris Allen _was _straight" Cho winks.

"Really Cho, you think Kris Allen and Adam Lambert had something together? I mean what would that be called…Kradam?" I raise an eyebrow.

Cho raises her hands. "It's just an idea."

"Well, anyways they couldn't be together now, Adam is with _Drake Labry_."

Christine frowns. "Are you sad that he's gay, Diana?"

"Well…" I consider this question. "Yeah, I'm a bit disappointed, but I'm okay with it you know? I have nothing against gay people."

Suddenly, Kallie's cell phone beeps. She picks it up and smiles.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

Kallie darts her eyes towards the door. "Um, nothing, I have to go somewhere right now."

Before I can ask her what she's up to, my own cell phone beeps. I check it to find yet _another_ text message from Adam.

_Hey Diana,_

_Go outside and talk to Sean, it's really important._

_-Adam_

He wants me to talk to Sean? How does Adam know about Sean? I never introduced them.

"You guys, Adam wants me to talk to Sean for some reason."

Serena frowns. "Sean? How does he know him?"

I sigh. "I was asking myself the same thing, I better go see what's up."

I take my sweater and walk out the door.

It seems to be a lot colder tonight, compared to most of the nights I've spent here. I walk through the hotel courtyard to find blood-red rose petals scattered all over the floor. I follow them until they stop in front of a boy wearing a black suit and a tie.

"Hello, Diana."

_Sean._ Oh my gosh. Is this Sean? He looks so…_different._ His hair is spiked up with gel instead of that bed-head he usually always wears and his shoes are shiny and clean. His face, illuminated by the full moon, is shining brightly and he looks kind of well…_hot._

I am so surprised by Sean's new appearance that I stumble over my words. "S-Sean…what are you…"

"…doing here?" he finishes. "Well, there is a lot I have to tell you."

I gulp. Okay…this is kind of weird. Sean never does this kind of thing. He's more of the video-game nerd type. "Well maybe you can start by telling me how Adam knows you?" I ask.

"Well, the truth is I met Adam after the base-ball game. I told him that I was with you for the contest so we started talking. That's when he told me that he was gay."

I frown. "Was this before or after I talked to him?"

"After."

"Okay." _Phew. _I'm still the first one to know.

"So, he told me he had a boyfriend and then that brought me to tell him something…one of my biggest secrets."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "You're gay too?"

Sean looks taken aback. "What? No!"

"So what's your biggest secret then?"

Sean pauses for a moment and then takes a big step towards me. "It's kind of the reason why you're here. Adam told me that I should let it out and quite frankly I think he's right."

For some reason right now, the look in Sean's eyes is causing my heart to beat wildly. I'm afraid to find out what he wants to tell me.

Sean takes another big step towards me. The sweet smell of his cologne is travelling into my nose and tickling my insides. His cold hand brushes against my face and then, with his other hand he gently pulls me closer to him. Then, Sean takes a deep breath and whispers: "Diana…I love you."

**Gosh, this chappie is kinda short…sorry guys :S**

**I just had to end it in a cliff hanger again XD**

**Ah well…if you want to find out Diana's reaction stay tuned!!!! And review Please! Reviews always make my day :)**


	8. Confusion

**Chapter eight: Confusion**

_*Flashback*_

_Sean takes another big step towards me. The sweet smell of his cologne is travelling into my nose and tickling my insides. His cold hand brushes against my face and then, with his other hand he gently pulls my face closer to him. Then, Sean takes a deep breath and whispers: "Diana…I love you."_

_*End of Flashback*_

I don't know what to say. I look into Sean's eyes, looking for a sign saying that he is playing a joke on me, that what he just told me isn't the truth. But I know that it is, because he is staring into my eyes bravely and looks ready to take any response I can give him.

I take a step backwards. "Sean." I feel a huge lump forming in my throat.

"I just had to tell you that, I didn't want to hide it from you forever" Sean quickly puts his hands up. "But you don't have to answer right away…actually you don't ever have to respond if you don't want to."

I don't know why but listening to Sean saying these words causes the lump in my throat to harden. I turn around and walk back towards the hotel, leaving Sean and his perfect hair behind me.

As I walk into the hotel lobby I feel tears forming in my eyes and a little sob escapes my throat. I don't understand why I'm reacting this way. Sean just told me he _loved me,_ and I didn't even bother to say anything back.

_But what would you say?_ A little voice says in my head. _You're just confused._

The truth is, I've known Sean for a long time, and I've never really wondered about my feelings for him. He's always just been _the friend._

_That's what you say now. But you know that you've always loved him. You've just been fighting off your feelings._

I shake my head. I don't want to think about this. I'll just go in my room and order a big room service meal and everything will be alright. I walk over to the elevators and press the white button. But as the elevator doors open, I find two bodies pressed against each other on the wall, kissing passionately.

Suddenly, with a bolt of shock I realize that the two people making out in front of me are Kallie and Tyson, our guide. Unable to move, I just stand there like an idiot, staring at them.

Finally, they both stop and Kallie looks up at Tyson. "Call me?" she says.

"Sure thing" He whispers.

As Tyson turns around to get out of the elevator, his eyes lock on mine and Kallie's expression freezes.

_Oh god._ "Hi" I say uncertainly.

"Diana! What are you doing here?" Kallie asks me nervously.

"Well, I'm kinda here to take the elevator" I mutter.

"I'm going to go now" Tyson says uncomfortably. He gives Kallie a quick peck on the lips and leaves.

I walk into the elevator and press the button that says "three." Kallie and I just stand there awkwardly, not exchanging a single word with each other. Finally, I say "So…you and Tyson?"

Kallie bites her lip. "Yeah…"

"Since when?"

"A few days ago."

I raise my eyebrows. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Kallie sighs. "Because you were talking about Adam all the time so I didn't really know when to tell you."

"So…what about everyone else? Do they know about you and Ty?"

Kallie looks down at the floor and nods.

I feel a big pang of guilt and sadness hitting against my chest. So I'm the last one to know. Great. This is almost like when my friends knew about Sean's feelings for me and only told me a few days ago.

The elevator finally reaches the third floor and I quickly walk out, blocking out Kallie's worried calls. I get into my room, slam the door shut and collapse on the floor.

Finally, I let the waterworks start. My friends aren't telling me things anymore and I'm sure it's because of my obsession over Adam. I mean he is just a person, why do I always have to talk about him? I can understand why Sean hated him so much. He probably was always trying to tell me how I felt, but I wouldn't give him the chance. And then there's Adam himself who thinks that I treat him like everyone else, but in reality I'm just as obsessive as every other girl on the planet.

_God, this is such a mess_ I think to myself in between sobs. Why did this have to happen? Why did I have to be such an idiot?

I sit up and press my back against the wall, causing my cell phone to shift over and press the ringtone button. The song "Mad world" (Adam Lambert's version) starts playing. As I listen to Adam's beautiful (yet haunting voice) I suddenly remember something. _He's staying in the same hotel as you._

I call Adam's cell phone number, but I only get a voicemail. I sigh. I guess I have only one choice. To sneak into Adam Lambert's room.

I silently close the door behind me and tip-toe down the narrow hallway. This is absolutely absurd, considering how well guarded the last floor is, but I really need someone to talk to, and Adam is the only one available at the moment.

I take the elevator up until the last floor and tip-toe down the hallway. Now all I have to do is find Adam's room…

"Hey you! You're not allowed here!"

Oh, _crap._ I'm screwed.

Two security guards run towards me, their keys making a lot of noise as they approach. "This floor is for Mr. Lambert and friends _only."_

I gulp. "But I _am_ Adam's friend."

One of the two security guards snorts. "Yeah, and my mom is the queen of England!"

"But it's the truth! Adam _knows_ me!"

"Leave her alone. She's with me."

Hearing Adam speak these words sounds like magic flowing through my ears.

The two guards back off. "Sorry Adam, we didn't know."

Adam gives them one of his bright smiles. "It's okay. You didn't know."

Watching the guards walk away makes me realize how much power Adam has and that he is _truly_ a rock god.

"So I guess you're here to see me?"

_No. I sneaked up here on your floor and almost got arrested not because I wanted to see you Adam, but because I just felt like wandering around like an idiot._ But instead of saying this, I nod my head.

Adam nods. "Follow me."

I walk into Adam's room, which is a lot bigger than mine and a lot fancier. The sheets on his bed seem to be made of a very expensive looking silk and the furniture in his room looks very modern. The couches have awesome zebra patterns and there is a lava lamp on every stand in the room.

I stare at him in awe. "Your room is so cool."

"Honey, you haven't even seen my _closet _yet."

Adam opens a big door and flicks on the switch. I suddenly find myself enveloped in a world of clothes, shoes and a gazillion other fashion products. I swear I think his closet is even bigger than his room.

"Whoa." Is all I manage to say.

"If you ever want to borrow anything, just let me know." Adam says to me.

My mouth drops so low that I swear it is almost touching the ground. "Are-you-_serious?"_

" Yep. You can plop yourself onto one of those sofas and I'll get us some ice cream. Then you can tell me what's bothering you." Adam winks at me and disappears into the kitchen.

_Wow._ I think as I sit down on the zebra-patterned sofa. He knew that something was bothering me and I didn't even have to say anything! He is just so _amazing._

Adam comes back holding two bowls of delicious heavenly hash ice cream.

"Thank you so much Adam! This is exactly what I needed."

"No problem. So, what's wrong?"

I take a deep breath and say: "Lots of things. First of all I find my friends aren't really confiding in me since we've been here in San Diego. I mean, my friend Kallie has been seeing our guide for that last couple of days and told everyone except me because I've been too preoccupied with well, um…you. And it's not like I blame her because I have been obsessing over you a bit too much…" At this point I wish I could just shut up because I probably sound like a stalker to Adam. But like an idiot, I continue with my useless babbling.

"This brings me to another point because you say that I'm not like your other fans and that I treat you like an actual person but that's not true because by the end of the day, I yell and I scream with joy in a total-girl fan girl way becauseI, Diana Baker got to meet Adam Lambert…my _idol."_ I practically suffocate myself because I don't take any breaths.

Adam looks at me for a moment, and to my surprise, doesn't seem the least bit afraid. "Is that all?"

"Well no…actually um, Sean told me he loved me."

Hearing this causes Adam to smile. "You think that is a bad thing?"

My heart flutters. "I don't really know."

Adams takes a big bite of his ice cream. "Okay well first of all, I think your friend was probably going to tell you about her seeing your guide at some point, it's just that maybe she wanted to wait until the right time. She probably didn't want to crowd you with too much information at once. Especially since you've had enough going on these past few days."

I nod.

"As for your "obsession" with me… (I blush when he says this) I can understand how you feel Diana. I mean, I have a _total_ fan boy crush on Madonna, and when I met her I kind of freaked. When I say that you aren't like my other fans Diana, I mean your personality. You're unique in your own special way and I like that. You can have your moments of fan-girl craze…but I know that you also think of me as a friend…or at least I hope you do."

I want to cry. Adam is such a sweetheart. "I do think of you as a friend."

Adam puts his hand on mine. "Well now we've solved two out of the three problems and all that's left is…"

"…Sean" I finish.

Adam sits back in his chair, takes a deep breath and says: "This is a lot bigger. Diana, sit back and eat your ice cream. There's something I've got to tell you."

**Sorry this took a little longer to update. Stupid Writers block…gets me every time.**

**Please review! **


	9. Adam's Story

Chapter Nine: Adam's Story

"Sean came to talk to me, that day at the baseball game." Adam says as he takes a bite of his ice cream.

I nod. I already knew this piece of information.

"He told me that he hated my guts, and wanted to punch me every time he saw me."

I gulp. I guess the fact that I talked about Adam a lot wasn't a good thing.

"He told me to stay away from you, and that I was a dirty old pervert for flirting with you." Adam chuckled. "That's when I told him that I didn't lay a finger on you and that I wasn't interested in women. Believe me; he changed his attitude pretty quickly."

I sigh. "I'm so sorry he did that."

"It's alright. But that's not the end of my story. I told Sean that I had a boyfriend and he apologized for insulting me. Then he told me this really long sweet story about how he fell in love with you the first time he met you. I asked him why he never told you how he felt and he just said that you were too busy obsessing over me to really pay any attention to him."

I feel a lump hardening in my throat. Was I really that cruel?

"I told Sean that he should confess his love to you before anyone else did. I told him that he shouldn't make the same mistake I did and wait until it was too late."

_What?_ "Adam, you've been in love too?"

Adam gives me a surprised look. "Haven't we all? I've only been in love twice in my life. The first was with Brad Bell, the guy whom I'm kissing in all those internet photos."

"I haven't seen those yet. Who was the second guy?"

For the first time ever, I actually see a little bit of colour rising in Adam's cheeks. "I'd rather not say."

Suddenly, I think about what Cho said before about Kris Allen. Could it be...? I shake my head quickly. No that's absurd. Kradam doesn't exist.

"Anyways, with Brad he never loved me as much I loved him. I was pretty much just a fling to him. With the other guy, well let's just say I should have told him how I felt a lot sooner." Adam sighs as though he's remembering a painful memory. "That's why I think you should also tell Sean how you feel, because if you don't you'll regret it."

I feel my face flaming up. "What makes you think I have feelings for him?"

Adam raises an eyebrow. "Sweetie, what makes you think you _don't _have feelings for him?"

With a burst of intuition, I realize that Adam is right. I mean, why was I hiding my feelings about Sean? Why was I so afraid? Then it hits me.

"But Adam I'm scared. What if I do end up going out with Sean and it doesn't work out? What if we hate each other after we break up?"

Adam slaps his face into his hands, obviously frustrated._ "_What if, what if what if! _Just tell the guy that you love him okay?"_

"But-"

"No buts! You've got to be optimistic. Now I was kind of hoping to go to sleep early since I have a show tomorrow but I don't think that's possible anymore."

I look up at the clock and realize that it is already midnight.

"Oh my god! Adam I am _so_ sorry! I didn't realize it was so late!"

"It's okay. I'm just glad I was able to help you with your love problems. ``

``Thank you so much Adam! You really are a true friend. `` I say as I walk over and hug him tightly.

``No problem Di. ``

In that moment, I almost let out a crazy fan girl squeal._ He called me Di._ Just as I am about to leave Adam`s room, he calls out to me.

``Make sure you and Sean come to my show tomorrow; after all it will be your last day in San Diego. ``

I realize that this is true and that tomorrow will be the last day to see Adam. I suddenly feel as though a huge weight has just been dumped on to my chest. Not wanting Adam to see I smile and say goodnight, feeling solemn all the way back to my room.

The next morning, I wake up with a huge headache. I guess all that crying myself to sleep didn't really help me much. I look over at my alarm clock and realize that it is already noon. I feel as though there is something I am supposed to do today...but what was it? Could it be...?

_Oh shit._ The show! It's at one O'clock and I _totally _forgot! I quickly run out of bed and hop into the shower. I throw on a T-shirt and some jeans and quickly put some mascara on. _How could I forget? _I think to myself as I run down the hall. _It's the last time I'll ever see Adam!_

I practically punch the crap out of Kallie's door when I get to her room. "Kallie! Wake up! It's Diana! This is an emergency!"

Kallie opens the door with an annoyed expression on her face. "God Diana, if you're pissed at me about last night; don't take it out on the door."

"Look, Kallie I'm not mad at you" I say impatiently. "But right now we've got to hurry because Adam is having a show in less than an hour and it`s the last time we`ll maybe _ever _see him.`` I really hope that last statement isn`t true.

``Well, shit! I better hurry! Go wake up the others! ``

``Already ahead of you!`` I yell back as I run over to beat the life out of Serena`s door.

Less than fifteen minutes later, I and my friends (minus Sean) are down in the hotel lobby, panting.

``Okay...`` I say trying to catch my breath. ``Has anyone seen Sean? I knocked on his door, but no one answered. ``

``No. I haven`t seen him anywhere`` Christine says, red faced.

I quickly turn around and run forward, looking for Sean. Why had I run away from him yesterday? It would have been so much easier to find him if I had just admitted to lo- _Wait._ Was I about to say that I loved him?

Before I can continue my train of thought, I bump into someone and almost fall backwards, but before I do they hold me so that they can keep me balanced. I look up to see who is holding me. It`s _Sean._

I am suddenly speechless. It`s true that his hair has returned to that ordinary bed head he usually always wears and he is wearing casual clothes, but something about him seems different. Maybe it`s the fact that his eyes seem a lot more mysterious than usual, or the way he`s holding me makes me feel small and protected. Whatever it is that makes him seem different, I think it makes him look totally hot and I just want to stay in his arms forever.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Before I can say anything, my friends catch up with us and ruin our little moment. `` Look you guys, you can get a room _after_ Adam`s performance! `` Serena teases us. Oh gee thanks, now that _really _didn`t make me feel awkward right now. But at least I`m not the only one who feels that way because I notice that Sean`s face has turned a bright shade of scarlet. (Which looks totally cute on him...urgh now I`m just creeping myself out with this lovey-dovey crap.)

I clear my throat. `` Yeah we have to hurry. `` So I (awkwardly) grab Sean`s hand and we all race outside to catch the limo.

Once we get to the outdoor parc where the show is being held, Adam is already on stage making his welcoming speech.

``I want to thank everyone for coming to my show! Without you guys, I wouldn`t even be up here performing. Now I want to talk a little about this first song, which is a cover of the song _I just love you_ by five for Fighting. I sang it as a demo before I was on American Idol. This time though, I would like to dedicate this song to my friends Diana and Sean! Let your love for each other find you through these lyrics! ``

I swear, Sean and me, our jaws drop at the exact same time. _I cannot believe Adam is doing this._ I look over at Sean as the beautiful sound of Adam`s voice joins in with the piano.

_Lonely yeah, that`s the word I leave my heart when I leave her_

_The days go on forever, and the nights do too._

_An evening out on the road, a half a world away from home..._

The song really is beautiful, but this is just really cheesy. Does Adam really think I am going to tell Sean I love him while this song is playing? I look down at the ground and blush. I can almost _fee_l Sean`s gaze penetrating through my soul.

``Diana, look at me. ``

I do as I am told and stare into Sean`s deep green eyes, which look obviously troubled. ``What`s wrong? ``

``I-I`` Cheesy or not, I have to tell Sean how I feel.

``Sean, I love you. `` I finally blurt out, as the song takes its Chorus.

_Until she said I...I just love you_

_I don`t know why...I just do._

_When are you coming home?_

_I`m coming home soon._

_And I just love you too..._

_**Author`s note: Wow, I didn`t think this chapter would get so lovey dovey.**_

_**Anyways I`m glad Diana finally confessed. Please review, tell me what you think(suggestions or ideas for later chapters are always welcome.) and thank you guys so much for reading my story!!! I love you guys!**_


	10. I Just Love You

**A/N: Well guys, only a few more chapters left until the end of this story! There will probably only be about 2 or 3 more chappies after this .Anyways I'd like to thank Sarrah94(Serena) for reviewing after every chappie,Cutallicious (Kallie) for her enthusiasm towards my story(Even if most of it was for Ty ;)) Amanda (Christine) for the valuable advice and Cho(Kay-Chi) for her bright ideas and colourfulness. **

**I'd also like to thank nadia!**

**and EO4EVER for reading reviewing and loving my story! :)**

**For the rest of my reviewers: Thank you so much! You encourage me to write more! And now for the next chappie...**

Chapter Ten: I Just Love You

_Until she said I...I just love you_

_I don`t know why...I just do._

_When are you coming home?_

_I`m coming home soon._

_And I just love you too..._

Sean pulls me towards him as the piano closes the song, and kisses me. At first it was slow and gentle; as if he were afraid I was a porcelain doll and did not want to break me. But I could feel him gain confidence in himself and he then kissed me long and hard, with one hand behind my head and the other cupping my waist.

I put my arms around Sean's shoulders and kiss him back, moving my lips in time to match the movement of his lips. Finally, when the song ends Sean breaks the kiss, but keeps me in his embrace.

"I wanted to do that for a long time." He says to me.

I laugh softly. "So did I, but I just didn't know it...does that even make sense?"

Sean looks me in the eyes and says "Yep, perfect sense."

We look at each other and then share another long sweet, breathtaking kiss, ignoring the stares of our friends behind us.

* * *

_I am in dream land._ I think to myself as I skip ahead of my friends on our way back to my room.

Cho gushes. "Aw, I'm so happy for you guys! I always knew you two would make a cute couple!"

"Yeah, I'm really happy for you Di." Serena adds.

"Thanks you guys, I'm glad I finally realized how I felt." I say as I walk into my room and plop onto my bed. I touch my lips and reminisce about the kiss I shared with Sean an hour ago. It was truly magical; after all it was my first kiss.

"Sean seemed very happy too" Kallie says as she sits next to me on the bed. She pauses and looks down at her hands. "So you're not mad at me about the other night?"

I go over to and hug her. "It's okay Kallie, I'm not mad at you. I was just a little worked up that night but it's alright now though."

Kallie lets out a little sigh of relief. "Come on guys get in here, we'll have a group hug!" All my friends practically jump onto me and Kallie. We hug tightly for a few moments, enjoying the peace, until Cho says "Okay you guys! Bob is getting a little squished here!"

We all laugh a little until suddenly Adam pops into my mind. _Today is your last day in San Diego._ A feeling of sadness pierces through my heart. Adam was so busy with the concert that I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye to him.

I sit up and sigh. "What's wrong?" Christine asks her eyes full of concern.

"I'm going to miss Adam. I'll probably never see him again." I mumble.

Serena puts her arm around me. "Knowing Adam, he'll probably bid you farewell at the airport. He's a nice guy; he'll be there for you."

"Hopefully."

* * *

That night, just as I am getting ready to go to bed, I hear a light tapping on my door.

"Who is it?" I call.

"It's me" Sean whispers.

I can't help but smile as I go to open the door. I'm glad my parents aren't here, they would have died if they found out a boy was visiting my room at ten o'clock at night.

Just as I open the door, Sean scoops me up into his arms and carries me over to my bed.

"Whoa!" I giggle. "Someone is a little hyper."

"I missed you." Sean says to me as he nuzzles my ear. My face turns bright red as I happily put my arms around him. Sean moves closer to me on the bed and then links his fingers through mine. "Sean" I whisper. "Why do you like me so much?"

Sean looks up at the ceiling, pretending to be deep in thought. "It was because of that first time I met you."

I suddenly remember that Adam told me that Sean fell in love with me the first time he met me. I think back to the time I first met Sean. I was about five years old. I had been playing at the park alone and had tripped over a branch and had started crying. That's when Sean came along and helped me up and from then on we were best buddies (he was my first friend). It's strange when I think about it, because I had always been very distant from other kids and it was very hard for me to make friends. I was always so caught up in my own little bubble. With Sean however we became friends almost instantly, so he's kind of like my other half; my soul mate.

The truth is I've loved Sean since the first time I met him too. It just took me a hell of a time to realize it. Now that I think about it, I really don't see any reason behind loving Sean. It's just something that happened naturally.

"I just love you." Sean whispers into my ear.

I am about to say something back, but my cell phone rings. I pick up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Diana, its Adam."

I sigh with relief. I thought I would never hear his voice again.

"I wanted to congratulate you for finally admitting your feelings to Sean. I'm sure you two are really happy now."

"Yeah, we are." I say as I smile happily at Sean.

"I have some really bad news though .I...I won't be able to bid you farewell tomorrow."

I swear I stop breathing for a minute. I try to keep my voice as calm as possible. "Why not?"

"Drake's...grandmother died. He's really depressed and needs me to comfort him. So I can't be there tomorrow."

I try to swallow the lump growing in my throat. "No, no it's alright! Drake needs you...I understand how he feels."

"Diana, I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, really!"

"Are you sure?" His voice sounds pained.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Goodnight...and goodbye Adam." I quickly hang up before he can say anymore.

Finally I let out all my sadness and I start to cry. Sean takes me into his arms and pats my head. His touch soothes the pain a little bit, but the wound is still there.

I fall asleep in Sean's arms, dreaming that my whole adventure with Adam was only a sweet dream, and I was just beginning to wake up.

**It's really sad isn't it? But I'll have the next chappie up and ready ASAP.**

**I just want to wish everyone a happy New Year! I hope 2010 brings happiness and new ideas to everyone! **

**Until next time :D**


	11. Goodbyes suck

Chapter eleven: Goodbyes suck

When I wake up that morning I realize that Sean is still in my bed.I hear a hard tapping on my door. "Di! Wake up! We have to go to the airport!" It's Cho.

I nudge Sean. "You've got to wake up now." Sean stirs next to me and hugs me. "I don't want to."

If I wasn't feeling so shitty right now, I would have squealed with happiness at how cute Sean was being. But unfortunately, last night's events still shadowed over my heart. "I'll go take a shower." I say gloomily.

During the limo ride to the airport I can't help but look back, half-expecting Adam to be running after us. But I know that those things only happen in the movies. I also know that in reality I live in a world where average people and celebrities don't mix...or become best friends. I sadly look back to the front of the car, feeling a huge emptiness in the pit of my stomach.

"I can't believe Adam would blow you off like that." Kallie says as we walk into the airport.

"Yeah I understand Drake's situation and all, but couldn't he wait until _after _Adam bid you farewell to have him comfort him?" Christine asks.

I sigh. "Well there's nothing I can do, he's not coming."

Serena has this look on her face that says _thinking hard. _"What are you thinking S?" Cho asks her.

"I'm just thinking that this is all very odd. This doesn't seem very Adam-like. I have a feeling something happened."

"Like what?" I ask curiously.

"I'm not sure, but maybe Drake has something up his sleeve?" Serena says as she lifts an eyebrow.

I think back to the time I met Drake. "He didn't really _seem_ malicious or anything, except maybe a little bit eager to get Adam away from me. He wanted him to go to his dressing room."

Everyone is silent for a moment. "I don't want to imagine what happened in that dressing room." Sean says, making a face.

"I do." Cho says smiling dreamily. Everyone stares at her.

"I'm kidding! But seriously, if it were Kradam..."

Everyone rolls their eyes. Suddenly I hear a voice shouting behind us. "Hey wait up!"

_Could it be...?_

I turn around to see Tyson, our guide running towards us. "Kallie wait up! "

"Ty!" Kallie yells as she rushes towards him. He pulls her into a big hug and they start to make out in the middle of the airport. After they break apart he says "I thought I would never see you again Kallie."

Kallie wipes a tear away from her face. "Promise we'll keep in touch?"

"Promise." He says and gives her one last sweet kiss on the lips.

Walking towards us, Kallie says "I hate goodbyes, they always suck."

_Tell me about it_ I think to myself as we all get on the plane.

Sitting in my seat I think about my week in San Diego. I have to say, I`m pretty lucky to have even come here. The fact that _I_ was the one chosen for this contest is pretty incredible. I mean, I never win anything so I'm grateful for that.

I look over at Cho who is listening to her green IPod and doodling something on her hand. Kallie is looking into a compact mirror and applying a pink eye shadow. Christine is reading a book that seems very girly. Serena is texting on her golden cell phone. Then I look over at Sean who puts his hand on mine and smiles at me.

It's true that I'm probably never going to see Adam again, but it's not the end of the world. I have my friends. I have Sean. They've always been there for me and I know that they'll always be there. I love them more than anything in the world and nothing could _ever_ make me forget that. Not even Adam Lambert.

**Okay I know this Chapter was short, but I'll definitely make up for it in the next chappie.**

**Please review! :D **


	12. Epilogue

**Okay guys...the moment we've **_**all**_** been waiting for! Final Chappie! Buckle up and enjoy the ride! (Wow that sounded really weird...)**

Epilogue

So it's been three months since my trip to San Diego, and not once did I receive a phone call _or_ a text message from Adam. So I've stopped listening to his music. I've also stopped watching videos about him on YouTube and I pretty much block out every little thing about him from my mind. So much so that he doesn't seem to exist anymore._ Adam Lambert does not exist._

This is a good thing though, because it means I've gotten over it. I can just get on with my life and be how I was before. Or at least _try._ It's kind of hard when you have such great friends worrying about you all the time, telling you that Adam just isn't worth it, or a caring boyfriend who helps you get through these types of troubles.

But besides all this, these past three months have been fine. Just fine.

I lie on my bed and stare up at the ceiling, thinking about the stupid math test Mr. Mitchell was giving us tomorrow. I mean seriously, couldn't he just give us a break for once? I sigh as my mom's unnecessary loud vocal sound waves travel throughout the house. "DIANA! COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Urgh, what does she want now? I already did all my chores.

I drag my feet over to the kitchen and give her a look. "_What?"_

My mom frowns. "Don't talk to me like that. You've been very obnoxious and grumpy lately, it's not like you."

I shrug. "Whatever. What do I need to do?"

"Well for starters, I think you should go talk to that man on our lawn that looks like Adam Lambert. I think he needs some assistance." Her face has a sly look to it.

Before I can ask myself what she is talking about, I run over to the window to find none other than Adam Lambert himself standing on our lawn.

No. This can't be happening. Adam isn't supposed to exist. That can't be Adam. No friggin' way.

I run out of the house. My heart pounds so quickly that I swear it is going to just jump out and eat me as a whole. I get in front of him realizing that he is in fact solid and real. I look him straight in the eyes. A million words and questions run wild in my head but not a single one pops down onto my tongue.

"You're...here." I say finally. (What a dumb statement.)

"Yes...yes I am." Adam replies, his voice barely a whisper.

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you" He says, stating the obvious. "There's also a lot I need to talk to you about."

I nod. I still can't really believe he's here. "Well, then tell me."

He takes a deep breath and starts to explain. "There's been...a lot going on these past few months, especially during and after American Idol. I mean I met Drake and then I met you and things got a little bit complicated."

"What do you mean by _complicated?"_

"Well, something happened on American Idol, something I'd rather not talk about. Drake kind of found out about it, and let's just say he wasn't too happy about it."

I think back to what Cho said once again. Something happened on American Idol, something Drake wasn't too happy about. _Kradam._ I shake my head. (Why the hell does that keep popping into my mind?)

"He decided to take out his anger on you and I and lied to me about it his grandmother dying" Adam continues. "He also threatened to tell the world my little secret of what happened on American Idol if I continued seeing you. So that's pretty much why I couldn't talk to you, I was being blackmailed."

I don't really know what to say. I mean, all this time I thought Adam was snubbing me. I thought he didn't really care about our friendship, since he's this huge celebrity and I'm just an ordinary girl. I clear my throat. "What happened after?"

"I broke up with Drake. I told him it was because I wanted to focus on my career, and that I didn't have time for relationships, which is partly true. But mostly because I just couldn't take his manipulating ways. He said that he was going to reveal my secret, but I just didn't care anymore. I wasn't going to let him stop me from seeing you."

I feel horrible. All this time I was so angry at Adam. I had no idea what was really going on. "Adam you really shouldn't have done that. It's obvious that this_ secret_ is very precious to you."

Adam shakes his head. "Drake actually didn't tell anyone in the end, he finally felt bad for what he did. We're friends now."

I sigh with relief. "That's good to hear." I look down at the floor awkwardly. It's been so long since I've spoken to Adam, I just don't really know what to say next.

"Well, I'm supposed to be heading back now, I'm on tour for my new album right now and the concert starts in about an hour." Adam says.

I try to hide my disappointment. I don't want Adam to leave so soon. "So I guess you better get going then."

"You mean _we?"_ Adam winks at me.

I blink, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well aren't you coming with me?"

"You want me to come with you, for real?"

Adam rolls his eyes. "Well DUH, I haven't seen you in _months_ we have _a lot_ to catch up on."

Tears of joy start to form in my eyes. I just can't help it. Adam takes my hand in his and we walk towards his limo.

Before we head over to the concert I tell Adam that I want my friends to come with us, so we pick them up at each of their houses.

"You still going out with Sean?" Adam asks me before we get to anyone's house.

"Yes."

"Good" he says. "You've got to hang on to that love."

My face turns scarlet.

Once we pick up all my friends and get to the arena, I call out to Adam before he gets on to the stage.

"I just want to say, I've really missed you these past few months...and I'm really glad I got to see you again."

Adam pulls me into a big bear hug. "I missed you too."

"One more thing."

"Hm?"

"Give those screaming girls out there some Adamagasms."

Adam laughs hysterically and then disappears behind the stage.

***

"Take the pain take the pleasure I'm the master of both!" Cho and Kallie yell loudly as Adam sings the lyrics to his song; _For your entertainment._

We are in the front row, just in front of the stage screaming our heads off (along with thousands of other fans.) to Adam's songs. Lights are flashing everywhere in the arena and everyone is jumping and screaming and having a blast. Even _Sean_ is bobbing his head to the beat of the song.

When the song finally comes to a close, Adam runs back behind the stage to go prepare for the next song.

"This is so cool!" Christine yells over the all the screaming people. Serena giggles and screams "This is awesome!"

"I know right? This is so much fun!" I yell back. This is my second Adam Lambert concert and I'm enjoying every damn minute of it.

Finally Adam comes back out, decked out in rhinestones, a spiked jacket, tight jeans and of course glitter. He looks wonderful.

"Thank you guys for coming! This next song is called _Music Again."_

As Adam starts to sing the lyrics of his next song, I take in everything that has happened to me these past few months. Going to San Diego, going out with Sean and becoming Adam Lamberts best friend. I`ve learned to not have any more doubts about Adam though. I mean, he almost told me one of his biggest secrets, I can tell that he truly thinks of me as a close friend. Plus I think his secret has something to do with Kris Allen.

But that`s another story.

Right now, I just want to enjoy this concert with my friends, my boyfriend and celebrity best friend.

The End.

**Oh my gosh. It`s OVER. **

**Or is it?**

**Anyways, for those of you who are interested, I`m going to be writing another story that kind of follows this one called **_**A night to remember. **_**It`s mostly going to be about Adam, his journey on American Idol and of course his SECRET that is mentioned a few times in this story. It may be *cough* Kradam related*cough*. But You`ll have to read it to find out :D So stay tuned!**

**Ciao and I love you guys! **

**xoxo**

**Diana-Baker**


End file.
